


You Have Three Seconds To Run...

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Building card houses, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reituha - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, like hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: When Reita got his mind stuck on something he needed to do it or he’d go on feeling unsatisfied for the remainder of the day. So here he was… about four hours later with a multi-layered house of cards, stacked about four levels high. It actually looked really good!





	You Have Three Seconds To Run...

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed. Sorry for any mistakes ><
> 
> Written from the prompt “You sneezed and blew down my house of cards you have three seconds to run” au from the-witch-daddy.tumblr.com

Intense concentration.

 

Very.

 

_Very._

 

Intense.

 

Reita had been working for _hours_ to get this house of cards just right. He wasn’t sure where the urge had come from… maybe because he’d been watching magician videos the night before and they were using cards. Or perhaps it was the game of poker he’d had with Ruki and Aoi the week or so earlier. Whatever it was, he had an urge and he’d looked up the best ways to get houses of cards to stay up, the right way to build them, so on and so forth. His first attempts had been shitty and he’d thought about just saying ‘fuck it’ and giving up.

 

But no. When Reita got his mind stuck on something he _needed_ to do it or he’d go on feeling unsatisfied for the remainder of the day. So here he was… about four hours later with a multi-layered house of cards, stacked about four levels high. It actually looked _really_ good! Reita was feeling rather proud of himself for this one.

 

He placed the final card on the top with a small, quiet breath leaving his nose. Man, he had spent so long on this damn thing and now it was finally, _finally_ done and he was so relieved and proud of himself! Grinning, Reita help his hands up in a “freeze” kind of motion, eyebrows raised as he tested to make sure that nothing was going to happen to it.

 

“Yes,” Reita hissed triumphantly, reaching for his phone to take a picture of his masterpiece. That was when he heard keys jingling in the front door and, looking up, he watched Uruha step through the door with a few grocery bags in hand. “Uruha!” Reita grinned as the honey blond lifted his head, spotting Reita in  his spot situated on the couch. “Uru, look.”

 

“Seriously, Rei?” The taller man asked, laughing and shaking his head at Reita. “I mean, you did a great job. How long did that take you?” He asked, toeing off his shoes at the genkin before stepping inside and shutting the front door behind him.

 

“You really don’t wanna know,” Reita said sheepishly, picking up his phone to snap a few pictures as Uruha walked past him and into the kitchen, dumping the groceries on the counter to put away later as he came back out, flopping down onto the couch beside Reita. “Whoa, be careful, dude,” Reita cautioned, casting Uruha a side-long glance.

 

“Sorry,” Uruha chuckled, sitting forward to look at the house once more. “You actually did a pretty damn good job, you know. I’m impressed,” Uruha grinned, examining Reita’s handiwork as the shorter man put his phone away.

 

“I know,” Reita grinned. Sighing, he sat back with a little satisfied smirk. He knew he’d have to take it down eventually, but for now he just wanted to leave it up and admire it. Apparently… Uruha had other ideas though. It wasn’t as if either of them could have seen it coming, but Uruha could have done more to hold it in or move away. It was like it happened in slow motion. Uruha scrunched up his face, inhaling sharply before he let out the most massive sneeze Reita had ever heard _or_ seen! “No!” Reita sat up sharply, but it was too late. The gust that came out of Uruha’s mouth had already hit one or two of the cards in his house and Reita could only watch in despair as four hours worth of work came toppling down.

 

Uruha remained silent by his side as Reita looked at the cards strewn over the floor and the coffee table. “Uruha….” Reita murmured, blinking a few times before he slowly turned towards the honey blond. “You just sneezed and blew down my house of cards… you have exactly three seconds to run,” the smaller man said, finally coming to look Uruha in the eye.

 

Uruha probably thought Reita was joking, but he really wasn’t and when Reita started counting a look of dread passed over Uruha’s face. “Oh shit…” And then he was up and gone, sprinting down the hallway and into the bedroom, his long fucking gazelle legs carrying him faster than Reita could ever hope to run. That wouldn’t say him now, though. Because unfortunately, their apartment was only small; two bedrooms, open living and dining, kitchen and bathroom. There was nowhere for Uruha to go, really. So he was kind of fucked before he even got up off the couch.

 

“I’m gonna kill you, Duck Boy!” Reita called out as he got up off the couch, his own shorter legs working faster to carry him down the hallway just as fast as Uruha had gone. Uruha had shut the bedroom door on his way in, but as if that was going to stop Reita. He threw the door open only to find the room empty. It wasn’t really, he knew that of course. Stepping, Reita narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room in an attempt to spot some kind of disturbance in the room. There weren’t _that_ many places Uruha could hide, he was almost six fucking feet tall! There wasn’t anywhere _for_ him to hide!!

 

Apparently he’d done a pretty good job though, because it took Reita a moment before he spotted the wardrobe open a crack. “Seriously, Uruha? You shoved your lanky-arse body into the wardrobe?” He asked, walking over to it, pulling the door open to reveal… nothing. “What the-” Reita’s question was cut off by a girlier scream than he’d like to admit as Uruha practically jumped on his fucking back! “Uruha, fuck you!” Reita yelled, basically throwing the honey blond onto the bed.

 

“You’re dead.” Reita leapt on the bed as well, tackling Uruha and beginning to tickle him where Reita _knew_ where to get him. “You’re such a fucking dick!” Uruha would have said something back but he was laughing far too much to be able to say anything at all. “You’ll pay, you arsehole!”

 

“N-no! St-stop..” Uruha wheezed, squirming. “I’m sorry! I did… didn’t me-mean to!” Uruha shook his head, kicking his feet against the bed as his eyes began to well up with tears. “Rei…Reita… please…” He was beginning to pant and wheeze and sound like he was struggling.

 

And that was the only reason Reita let up, sitting back against Uruha’s thighs as he looked down at the honey blond. “Are you sorry?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Uruha nodded his head, whining softly. “You’re such a dick.” Reita punched Uruha’s arm only to have him whine once more.

 

“Don’t hurt me, I’m delicate,” he huffed, shutting his eyes as he let his head drop down against the bed. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Uruha lifted his arms, making grabby hands at Reita as he grinned. “C’mere~”

 

Reita looked down at the honey blond, keeping a straight face as he raised his eyebrow. But Uruha started pulling “the Face” and Uruha knew that Reita couldn’t resist the face no matter what. Sighing, Reita rolled his eyes before leaning down to press his lips to Uruha’s. “I don’t know why the hell I hang out with you,” he murmured against the blond’s lips.

 

“Mm, because you like me~” Uruha smirked, reaching up to give Reita’s butt a little squeeze.

 

“I do, but now you can go back out there and clean up the cards you fucking sneezed everywhere,” Reita ginned, sitting up and pulling away to roll over and lay on his back beside Uruha. “Off you go.”

 

“Reita…!” Uruha whined.


End file.
